


An Accidental Proposal

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [15]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: TFW you enjoyed your boyfriend's home cooked meal that you asked him to marry you far too sincerely for it to be waved off as a joke.





	An Accidental Proposal

The creamy cheese flavor exploded inside Anti’s mouth and the moan that ripped itself from his throat would have belonged to a porn star. He resisted the urge to scarf down the Mac & Cheese like a starving caveman and instead looked up into the laughing glittering baby blue eyes of one Chase Brody with an adoring, dorky lop-sided grin.

“Marry me,” Anti blurted out, meaning every single syllable of those two words.

There was a moment of heavy silence. Chase watched the red climb up the pale neck of his boyfriend to the very tips of his pointed elf-like ears.

“Ant? Are you oka—” Chase didn’t even get to finish his question as Anti opened his mouth and screeched out what sounded like the dial-up internet tone while it was connecting, before the demon glitched away into violent RGB pixels. “... And I was just about to say yes to his proposal.”

Henrik who had been watching the entire scene quietly with bemused eyes snorted into his coffee.


End file.
